


(hey now hey now) this is what dreams are made of

by THEAwesomePerson



Category: Kleudor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEAwesomePerson/pseuds/THEAwesomePerson
Summary: For you.I imagine you getting there when you're 25 to early-thirties.Wide time frame. I'm rooting for you.
Relationships: j/?





	(hey now hey now) this is what dreams are made of

>   
>  I dreamt about you today.  
>  After re-reading that try guys chiken fic for the third time.  
>  I was heating up bangus sinigang and it just happened.
> 
> We've been living together for more than a year... ish.  
>  You stay the night almost always.  
>  We had to do something together once upon a time and you looked unsure and scared to overstay your welcome.  
>  I told you to bring a change of clothes and just sleep over.  
>  Maybe we're in college working on a paper?  
>  Maybe we're officemates working on a big project?  
>  Maybe we're just two acquaintances planning a surprise birthday party for our shared close friend.  
>  Maybe we've known each other for more than a decade but we just never really clicked properly.  
>  Until that fateful night.  
>  I laughed and told you to get comfortable.  
>  You stayed.  
>  You've been staying ever since.  
>  Of course maybe you're not there every night.  
>  You have somewhere to be after all.  
>  Rent that would go wasted.  
>  Parents that would ask a lot of questions.  
>  But in my space, it stopped being my space.  
>  I started thinking of it as ours.  
>  I'd make meals good for two...or three, depending on how long we wanted to eat together.  
>  And we'd get on with our work.  
>  But of course there would be naps  
>  And waking each other early the next day to cram  
>  And maybe its the keugene fic  
>  Or the way I woke up Sajine today but  
>  Somebody told you not to get up during my first gentle nods  
>  Somebody told you to wait it out because it would be worth it  
>  And I played all star on the highest volume my phone would go  
>  And I sang even though I didn't know the lyrics  
>  And my voice was more shouting than singing  
>  And I asked you whether you'd want to miss an all star dance party  
>  And you got up and danced with me.  
>  You see I don't dance and you knew that but  
>  Its all star  
>  Its just you and me.  
>  Who can say no to that?  
>  And one day  
>  You got real serious after we laughed over something trivial probably  
>  Real serious too fast  
>  And I knew something was up  
>  And that this something was important  
>  And you looked at me and said  
>  "i like you"  
>  and without missing a beat I told you that  
>  "i know and i love you"  
>  And you looked so confused and possibly hurt  
>  That I didn't understand the impact of what was happening  
>  That I was downplaying this important risk you chose to take  
>  That you probably agonized over for days...or weeks  
>  That you probably sought advice from different people just to gather up the nerve to tell me  
>  And here I was turning it into something trivial  
>  And I looked at you  
>  Sighed  
>  Maybe held your two hands in my own  
>  And told you that  
>  "i have loved you in the best way i have known how to love another soul for quite some time now.  
>  You're here almost every night and I've been waiting for the day that you just casually suggest to move in with me to save up all that rent money instead of spending it on a flat thats more of a storage unit .  
>  I have loved being with you every single day and I want nothing more than more and more days of talking,  
>  singing,  
>  dancing,  
>  getting stuck in heated conversations and  
>  cooking for and with you.  
>  We sleep together on my tiny bed  
>  Or on the bean bags  
>  Or on the floor.  
>  I wake up in the middle of the night and see that you're still peacefully sleeping  
>  And thats how I know every morning has already started out to be a great day.  
>  I could not imagine myself several years from now before and now  
>  I cannot imagine myself living a life without you being an integral part of it.  
>  I don't know who I'm going to call first when I have important news to tell and to process.  
>  I cannot imagine anyone else I would want to go home to.  
>  You know how I feel about marriage,  
>  How I don't think its needed  
>  How I think its more of a showy thing  
>  Just something for the legalities part  
>  How the shackle of a title makes me think it does more harm than good  
>  But somehow  
>  I also know I'd ask you to marry me in a heartbeat  
>  If its what you want  
>  If you would let me  
>  And now  
>  I guess I do understand them after all.  
>  This is definitely all too much for a regular person  
>  You've only said you like me, making me think that this is too much and I may possibly be driving you away by this overwhelming profession of love but somehow,  
>  I just know,  
>  Somehow,  
>  That you're still going to stay  
>  Even if this doesn't work out and we stay friends who are kinda awkward now,  
>  I'm still sure you'll stay in my life  
>  And this steady sureness is also how I know  
>  I'm irrevocably in love with you"
> 
> I end on a high note of teary eyes and a drippy nose.  
>  I let go of your hands.  
>  I look at you and see your brows knotted together.  
>  "You're stealing my thunder."  
>  "I'm sorry?..."  
>  "Can I kiss you?"  
>  "..."  
>  a sharp intake of air  
>  "yes"
> 
> The kiss feels weird.  
>  I didn't know what I was expexting.  
>  Did I foolishly think I'd be having an 'and everything fell into place moment?'  
>  Fear had already started creeping in when you stop kissing me.  
>  You pull away.  
>  Stare into my eyes and say  
>  "How the fuck can we ever top that speech by our wedding vows?  
>  Why are you setting us up to fail without even locking us in?"
> 
> Shock.  
>  Confusion.  
>  Bewilderment.  
>  A giggle I forced out of my mouth.  
>  "is this a yes to a question I didn't even properly ask?"  
>  "I don't know. You gave me too much to think about.  
>  Can we talk about this in the morning?"  
>  "...I guess..."  
>  "Do you want to practice making out with me before morning comes to have fun while killing the time?.. We can have a dance party too."  
>  I start to give out a real laugh.  
>  "Are you sure?"  
>  "Just fucking come over here."
> 
> I don't even know who you are yet  
>  And if you turn out to be me  
>  At least I know  
>  I'd be happy.


End file.
